


【卡樱】清醒梦 10

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 10

10  
希走出酒店的镜面电梯，哐哐哐地去敲春野樱的门。他以为她会很快出来，然而敲门声越来越急后春野樱才给他开了门。  
春野樱像是在卸妆。她脸上还滴着水，水滴慢慢地往白色运动背心包裹出的洁白乳沟里淌。牛仔热裤里的腿又细又长，从拖鞋里露出了了涂着红棕色指甲油的白嫩脚趾。  
希一点都不窘迫，干脆倚在门框上吹了一声口哨，黑眼睛里是十足的欣赏戏谑：“nice body.”  
樱翻了个大大的白眼：“你以为我现在闲得很没事干呢拍门拍得震天响。我带回来的是一群孩子，你懂这事有多可怕吧。”  
之前两人做过“那个或那群孩子”的猜想。啊，果然是那群孩子吗。  
“大蛇丸给木叶留下了不少烂摊子啊。不过我倒没想到，佐助那样清冷冷跟冰一样的人，居然真的睡了那么多孩子？”希打开打包的蟹黄粥，招呼春野樱坐下来吃饭。  
春野樱抽了两张纸巾擦干脸：“你是能想象的，我收容的这些孩子都被我们这些人夺走了些什么。而且你知道价值观形成的重要时期早早被睡，对他们未来是有不可抹去的影响的。”  
她“啪”地一声折开筷子：“当然我这样站在塔尖上的既得利益者也没什么资格说这话。”  
希打开装香葱的小盒，在两个人的粥里都撒了一点：“你受的刺激太大了，你的心理状态很不稳定。”  
“我也知道啊，但这冲击真的很大。想想大蛇丸造孽还能活的好好的，孩子们却成这样。这种差别就是因为力量。大蛇丸有力量有政治嗅觉有价值，所以能活下来。他们是火影袍上碍眼的灰尘，所以必须挣扎着才能活下去。”春野樱有些烦躁地嚼碎了薄荷奶糖，“我昨天晚上的情绪还要更糟，哭到眼睛疼。”  
希看着她把糖放进嘴里，克制地抿了抿嘴：“你的情绪在失控。”他咽下严厉的说教，“你也得注意用糖代替烟的频率。不管怎么样，你绝对不能再碰烟。”  
春野樱以前看着八班的阿斯玛老师拿着烟草吞云吐雾也没觉得“好酷啊”，还和八班们一样很厌恶烟的刺人味道，并且对抽烟的行为非常鄙视：抽烟哪能解愁呢。到了自己这里，有了无数乱成一团的公事私事之后，才明白为什么有人喜欢烟酒解千愁。  
烟似乎和婴儿的奶嘴的作用是一样的。这是从人类幼年期遗留下来的条件反射。嘴上只要叼了什么东西就能是天然的抚慰剂，管它是苦是甜。吞云吐雾间烟穿过了肺，麻醉了大脑，烦躁的心情也能因为快感而平静下去。伤害不了别人，不想伤害别人，那就捣碎自己给别人看。  
春野樱觉得从前抽烟时的心情，和前几天剪了超短发的心情可真他妈的像。  
她知道她应该是病了。心理上的。但她是个合格的自毁者，她一点都不想说。  
有次她没控制得住，白天在医院吸了仅此一次的烟，不巧就给井野抓了包。春野樱只是惊讶了一瞬，娴熟地两指夹烟，还很有些潇洒地笑着。  
她都猜好了井野要说什么了：“哦，怎么了，你心疼哇。没事，我家那个死男人一点都不会知道的。所以我发疯也不会被他知道。”  
井野气疯了，抓起她的白大褂，低声斥责她：“你真疯了，这里是医院。原来孩子们夸你‘好帅’的帅是从抽烟是来的？！你这一身病的，光是头晕还不够吗。”  
没办法，井野通报给了希，希望这位退下一线的严厉医忍朋友能好好监督春野樱的身体。  
你看，人就是这样的玩意。想引起关注的那个人不在，就什么疯都能发。  
她想对着那个男人尖叫，怒吼，把胸腔中积累的黑水全都倒给他看：我非常非常生气。你怎么能这样。你为什么这样。你放过我好不好。  
她每天面对的是无名之痛，战争孤儿的人生总能有叫人绝望的黑暗部分，这些黑暗部分让共情能力强的春野樱胸中的黑水更加沸腾。  
公事上她孤军奋战，私事上她乱成一团。  
像针管里被压缩的空气，像天井上悬下了一碰就断的希望的蛛丝，像所处的办公室的四面墙壁全都在向她逼来把她压成肉饼。  
想尖叫想自毁想放纵。仿佛一朵没有爱人护持兀自开得热烈的花，终于还是抵不过爱人的冷遇，慢慢颓谢，直至整朵花都委顿于地。  
晚上站在屋顶上点的烟结束了，白天就能收拾好心情，穿上白大褂若无其事地去上班。她吸烟的衣服从来都是穿完就扔的白浴袍，吸完烟刚好可以洗个热水澡，换上睡衣。  
她会抬头感受月光和星光、夜晚的寒气和风里的气息，想象着佐助也跟她呼吸着一样的空气。  
哦，那怎么可能呢，一样的空气不就意味着他回家了么。这个男人从来只在他觉得不安迷茫的时候才会从窗里翻进来，带着寒夜的气味和各地灰尘的味道，拥抱她。然后在莎拉娜喊她起床前离开。而且这样的次数让春野樱觉得她真应该为佐助的心智坚强鼓掌。  
老实说，婚姻越久，她越不明白佐助在想什么，自己爱他什么。  
春野樱对希的劝告嗯了一声：“顺便告诉你，从佐助睡男孩子开始，他回来的次数就变成零了，我再也不用给他留窗了。”  
希就算再严肃正经，表情也变得纠结了：“呃……所以按你和我讨论的性向表，他是个同性恋，还是双性恋？”  
春野樱耸肩：“不知道，他睡了男孩子之后还没回来过，我哪知道他还会不会和女人做？说不定他回来的话还会可怜我、勉为其难和我做一次安慰我呢。他的表达方式一向这么奇怪。”  
“那这么说，还是同的倾向比较大。”希突然发现他被带偏了话题，“行了，我不是来跟你讨论佐助的，我介绍的律师你不放心那你得再自己找……”  
春野樱打断他：“你知道我是因为政治原因才拒绝你的帮忙的，毕竟是木叶高层夫妻的离婚案件。”  
希白她一眼：“快吃，要凉了。注意身体，你别在鸢尾计划里陷得太深，转寝小春在和云隐交易。”  
春野樱错愕地笑了起来，漂亮的眉眼一下子变得很生动：“那硕果仅存的老家伙怎么还不安分一点，这早就不是她的时代了，怎么还不懂呢？鹿丸和我都闲很久了。”  
希只能看着她这不正常的样子微微叹气。  
两人又扯了一通有的没的，告别的时候互道了晚安。邻室的银发男人倚在门框上看着希，显然站了有一段时间：“她怎么样？”  
“戒烟保持得还不错，心情恶劣是免不了的。虽然心生病了这个说法可能有些不可思议，但从我的观察看，她的心理有些病态。”希说得也很谨慎。毕竟医忍从来没有把心理作为研究的对象过。刀头舔血的战争里诞生的传统医疗忍术从来都是想着处理皮骨伤。心生病了，这无疑是个很怪诞很荒谬的猜想。  
卡卡西难过地皱了皱眉：“我相信一流医忍的话。我多少也有感觉。”  
希觉得很好笑，一对师徒，同样出公差，就住在隔壁。六代目火影还巴巴地拜托自己来陪春野樱说话开导。明明是更亲密的关系、更近的距离，连陌生人提出的“露出面罩下的脸”的刁难都能答应，也不去亲自安慰倾听。  
希直截了当地质问：“为什么你不直接去呢？”  
卡卡西回答的是师生太过熟悉，所以会给对方带来难堪。希却多少嗅到了一点男人对女人的关心的味道。  
不过话说回来，六代目多层面罩下的脸，还真的是很绝色啊。特别是下巴上那颗为这副好面相注入了灵魂的清秀的美人痣。  
希想想佐助的放飞自我，再想想木叶第七班悠久的三角恋死循环传说，太阳穴疼得厉害。  
他按按太阳穴：“你现在保持距离的心情我很明白，太亲近了反而会多了很多难堪。但别忘了樱和佐助认识得太久了，分开肯定也会割骨剜肉。她艰难的时候，你别忘了做她的支撑。”  
卡卡西意外地笑了一笑：“哟，被你看出来啦。真不好意思。”他一副从从容容的样子，笑眯眯的，“我会好好努力的。”


End file.
